Overheat
by Wiplash
Summary: Lucy becomes addicted to heat? And we all know who the warmest dragon slayer around is... (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

_Overheat_

The night was hot.

Lucy sighed as she held her towel close to her chest, both relaxed yet bothered by the aftermath of added heat from her nightly bath.

She walked over to her window and thrust it open in an attempt to cool down, looking up at the sky. Returning her gaze were the beautiful stars, she smiled at them, tracing her eyes over her dearest constellations before turning back to her room to get dressed for the evening.

As she approached her bed, she frowned.

"I swear I already got out some clothes out to wear…" she pondered, staring at the now blank space on her bed.

The muffled sound of snickering begun to emit from her wardrobe.

"HEHEHEHEHE"…

Lucy narrowed her eyes in irritation, knowing all too well exactly who was causing it. She stormed over to the source and flung the doors open as hard as she could, causing the wardrobe to rock slightly on its back feet.

"NATSU! HAPPY! GET OUUUT!" She roared loudly.

The pink haired boy and blue cat tumbled out, their eyes tearing up from their laughing, so seemingly preoccupied that they hadn't even noticed Lucys presence or that they had been discovered.

Lucy was about to repeat herself, until she noticed what they were laughing about.

Happy had _attempted_ to put on the outfit she had picked out. He spun around to her, with a mocking face, draped in a blue vest crop top and white skirt…panties hanging off his right ear.

"Hey, my names Luuuucy!~" He purred, and with that a new wave of laughter burst out from the duo.

Lucy was lost for words.

Natsu grabbed for an item of clothing to mimic his best friend, unfortunately he was a bit careless in which item he chose. He had unknowingly grabbed the panties.

He looked at them, then frowned as if lost in thought.

"I can't wear these." He finally said.

Happy began to crease up uncontrollably, but Natsu had gained a composure that was more concerning to Lucy than his hysterics.

"GIVE. ME. THOSE" She squealed, ripping them out of his hands and taking a step back.

"Hey it was just a joke!" Natsu retorted. "You haven't stopped yelling since we got here!" he finished.

Lucy was now used to these kind of replies, the concept of personal space was actually lost on these two and she now didn't have the energy to argue.

Instead she threw her towel at the boys' face blocking his vision.

"Keep that there whilst I get changed" she commanded then shifted her eyes angrily to the blue cat who was still sporting her evening outfit.

She changed quickly, hyper aware of Natsu's presence to her naked body.

It made her face flush red.

When she finished getting changed she snapped the towel off of the boys' head and looked away in annoyance.

"Hey, why is your face so red anyway, Lucy?" he questioned as he waltzed on over to make himself comfortable on her bed,

"Wh-" She wasn't sure if he was being serious.

 _The fact you were just holding my panties? Or How about how I just got changed in front of you!_ Her inner mind wanted to reply in annoyance but she settled with.

"Have you not felt how hot it is tonight?"

He considered the reply, "Not really."

 _Of course you wouldn't notice, you eat fire!_ Lucy's inner mind interjected again.

"Maybe she's sick again, Natsu check her temperature!" The Happy teased placing a paw over his mouth mischievously.

Quickly the dragon slayer was already in front of her, their faces closing in together. The heat emitting from Natsu's body was pretty unreal, and Lucy's face darkened further under their close proximity . Their foreheads connected, and they gazed into each others eyes.

Lucy was stunned, it felt like time had slowed down, the added heat was now making her light headed and her body began to tingle.

 _This feeling… it's kind of.. nice.._

"Lucy!"

She snapped out of her stupor.

 _That sensation was like a drug,_ she pondered, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Suddenly she was ripped out of her own thought.

"Yo Lucy! I think you're pretty ill…" Natsu and Happy were gathered around her with worried looks on their faces.

"No, I'm fine" She reassured them, but it was no use.

The two had turned to each other

"Happy, I think you should go and get Wendy. Lucy seems pretty sick, she keeps spacing out and her face is all red…"

Happy nodded enthusiastically in agreement, a frown of concern on his face.

"I'll be as quick as I can!" he finalised, and with that was quickly heading for the open window.

Everything was happening so fast, Lucy couldn't keep up.

"Don't worry Lucy! You'll feel better soon" Natsu put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

It started to feel like every other part of her body was now going cold compared to the place his hand now rested. Her skin pricked and tingled under his warmth and she shivered slightly as a reflex"

 _What is going on with me? Am I actually sick?!_ Lucy panicked slightly. However, she already knew the answer.

She actually felt fine, no headache, stuffed nose or sore throat. No. The only reaction she was getting was from the out of control heat she kept feeling.

Natsu was now watching her changing expression with growing concern, he brought her in closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards her bed to rest.

This was a problem. The arm he had chosen was his right sleeveless arm that bared the Fairy Tail crest. Their skin connected again, this time Lucy bit her lip as the tingling now grew over a larger area her body.

The heat felt so _good._

When they reached the bed they disconnected and Lucy reflexively sat down. The lack of contact was too real. Her body shivered as if cold, despite the humid temperature. Then it hit her.

 _Am I… Craving the heat that Natsu's body gives?_

 _-x-_

 _Lmao so my first fic. I just reached the latest chapter of the manga and I myself am getting pretty intense cravings for more.. NALUUU_

 _It's kind of funny since I'm supposed to be writing my 7000 word dissertation right now yet instead I start writing a fan fic. But you know, I had to do something about now void where fairy tail once was._

 _I hope you enjoyed, I doubt anyone will read this but if you do, thanks a lot!_


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon slayer crossed his arms across his chest, watching Lucy's face intensely. She felt his gaze bore into her and it amplified her ever blushing face, she shifted her eyes away from him in an attempt to calm down.

"Can I get you anything?" Natsu asked, his voice was tight with worry, he pursed his lips and considered something for a second.

"I'll get you some water!" He concluded.

He turned to walk towards the kitchen, Lucy felt her source of heat move away and it bothered her perhaps more than it should have.

Instantly almost by instinct, Lucy's hand shot up and grabbed the end of the familiar dragon scale scarf.

Natsu twisted around in confusion to see Lucy now looking at the floor guiltily.

"I'm... cold".

"Cold?"

She nodded.

This was a lie; Lucy wasn't cold in the slightest. The air was still heavy and humid but it did not give the same sensation as the dragon slayers skin.

She reached up with her second hand, taking the scarf closer to his neck and gently tugging at it, motioning him to come down to her height.

Natsu frowned but did not resist, he sat down next to her.

Lucy, although vaguely composed on the outside, was now in a frenzied panic on the inside.

 _Luucy! What are you doing!?_ She questioned herself franticly. Her mind kept recalling the contact of skin and the sharp prickling sensation that followed.

Natsu looked around.

"Do you want a blanket or?" His face lit up suddenly as if realising an idea.

He grabbed Lucy's hands into his.

 _Ah~_

Again, their skin connected, her hands now were encompassed in a whole different level of warmth. The sensation creped all the way to her bones, climbing up her arms to her chest.

Again she bit down on her lip to hold back any noise that she wanted to make.

Natsu brought her hands closer to his face, took a deep breath in, and exhaled gentle flames over her skin.

Although initially Lucy flinched back, expecting the flame to burn at her flesh- but this was different. His flames were soft, licking over the surface of her skin in waves of warmth that made her melt under their touch.

He stopped "How's that!" Natsu questioned triumphantly watching for her reply closely.

"G-good." Her voice was shaky, but luckily he didn't seem to notice.

 _I need more._

Lucy banished that thought to the back of her mind, she had to remind herself that she wasn't actually even sick, she took a deep breath and tried to gather her wits.

She looked at the pink haired boy who was grinning back at her, he let go of her hands so he could lean back onto the bed more comfortably.

Lucy couldn't control herself.

The sudden absence of heat made her shiver again as if the room was suddenly ice cold. Her body acted without permission leaning in close to Natsu, her arms sliding around his back.

Her craving was not instantly satisfied. Although unnaturally warm, like hugging a fresh hot water bottle, the sensation she wanted so badly did not come. Natsu was dressed in his usual sleeveless jacket which, unfortunately for Lucy, covered most of his skin.

Lucy wasn't really sure what she was doing, all she was focused on was feeling that exquisite _heat_ again. She felt that, if she did not acquire it that she may indeed freeze over.

Natsu was visually confused, his eyebrows drawn together trying to calculate what Lucy was trying to do.

"Wha-" He began to question her, but before he could even finish his sentence Lucy's fingers had made their way to the fastenings at the top of his jacket and was gingerly undoing them.

Stunned, Natsu did not move.

-x-

omg, I can't believe people even clicked on this thank you;w;

Thank you nerdgirl29 for leaving a review! It's a shame about your NaLi friends L How can they not see NaLu is the beesst!

Thank you also for stopping by the reviews! I hope this is good enough for now!


End file.
